Heart failure is a condition in which a problem with the structure or function of the heart impairs its ability to supply sufficient blood flow to meet the body's needs. The condition impairs quality of life and is a leading cause of hospitalizations and mortality in the western world. Treatment of heart failure is typically aimed at removal of precipitating causes, prevention of deterioration in cardiac function, and control of congestive state.
Hypertension, or chronic high blood pressure, is an extremely prevalent medical condition, which can lead to strokes, heart attacks, and heart failure. There are a variety of treatments that are available for treating hypertension, including lifestyle changes, and medication.